


You Need to Wake Up...

by Waywardfangir1



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Because Luke is Unconscious, But There Could Be More, Han's POV, M/M, Super Short Story, not really a relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Han finds Luke after the Wampa attack in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.  It was too quiet for Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Wake Up...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another self challenge from tumblr. What can I say, these are fun. :)

It had taken the better part of the hour, but Han finally managed to rig together a shelter for himself and Luke. The wind was still howling outside, and the heavy snow was pounding on the roof of the tent. Inside, however, the tent was rather spacious, enough room for Luke to lie in a sleeping bag, and Han to sit comfortably near the fire. He rubbed his hands together before facing them toward the fire, glancing over the flames at Luke’s form. Before settling in the shelter, Han had torn a piece of cloth from his Tauntaun’s saddle and packed it with snow, placing it gently on Luke’s cheek. He crawled toward Luke, lifting the ice pack away. The swelling was finally starting to go down, but it was clear that whatever had attacked him had done a number on him. Gently, he replaced the pack. 

Luke had long since stopped mumbling all that stuff about Yoda and Dagobah, whatever those were. Han still couldn’t bring himself to fully believe in The Force, but he had a feeling that’s what it was tied into. He was glad that Luke was actually sleeping, though he fully intended to keep vigil through the night. Han knew the feelings he had for Luke would never be reciprocated, at least not fully. There was too much at stake anyway, the Empire was still at full power, outnumbering the Rebels one hundred to one. Han rolled his eyes as the statistic crossed his mind.

“Threepio and his numbers and odds…” Han muttered to himself. He looked at Luke’s sleeping form again, the silence growing too much for him to take.

“C’mon, Luke…” Han said. “You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you. It’s funny, Leia was trying to tell me that the Rebellion needed me, that I was a natural leader. But compared to you, kid… You’re the one they need. You’re the natural, you destroyed the Death Star, for crying out loud, and… You used The Force to do it… We can’t lose you… I can’t lose you.”

Han sighed, grateful that Luke couldn’t hear him.  It’d be a few more hours, but soon a small squad of Rebel pilots would be out looking for them, and then Luke would get the medical attention he needed, and he and Chewie would be on their way.


End file.
